


The Cursed Forest

by superkoola



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Belle was happily married to a handsome prince, and a lovely daughter. For the summer, she wanted move back into her home village just her and her daughter. But when she runs into 2 new threats a blood sucking demon, and a creature that killed her mother, how will she fend them off and protect her daughter at the same time?





	1. Prolouge

17th century, France. There are 2 beasts lurking among the forest. Vampires: immortal, bloodsucking demons, who are very hard to kill, and werewolves, 7 foot tall half human, half wolf creatures. Both are very dangerous to mankind. To one girl, she wished they were gone. Years ago, as a little girl, Belle was living a happy life with her parents in a farm. Maurice was still enlisted as a crackpot by villagers nearby. But his wife and 2 daughters always believed him. One evening, Belle and her mother were tending to the chickens. Belle giggled t the chicken noises they made, which made her mother laugh. "Mommy? When will daddy come back?" asked Belle. "Tomorrow morning." Her mother replied. After feeding, Belle notices the pigs playing in the mud. Wanting to have some fun, Belle ran for the mud.

"Belle, where are you going?" asked her mother. Belle jumped and fell on the pig mud, scaring the pigs. Belle's mother gasped and ran to her. "Belle, you're so dirty. It's gonna take FOREVER to clean you up." Belle just laughed, which made her mother want to laugh as well.

Later that night, they were sitting on a rocking chair, preparing to read a bedtime story. Maurice was still away, due to the science fair. "Okay, Belle. I'm gonna tell you a legend." Her mother said. "Yay! Storytime." Belle replied. "Okay! Here. Deep within the woods, there is a man born with a curse, to become a vicious creature called a Werewolf. Against his own will, he began eating unlucky people at night." She began. "Will that man be killed?" "I'm getting there. No one knows why the man was cursed, or what happens, but legend says that he may still be lurking within the woods, to this day." Her mother explained. "Wow. That's not real, right?" Belle asked. "No, baby. It's fake. Its legend." Belle sighed in relief.

Then they heard wild noises coming from the barn. Pigs and chickens were squealing in panic. "What's going on?" asked Belle. Belle's mother was scared as well. "No matter what, STAY INSIDE, ok?" she asked. "Yes, mommy." "Good." Belle's mother went outside, and grabbed a machete. Sneaking outside, she went to the pen, and stared in horror. One of the pigs was eaten, and there were footsteps of some unknown animal. "Come out! Show yourself!" She shouted, wanting to feel more brave. Following the footsteps, she saw they lead into the woods. "Oh no." she said. She turned to run back inside, but a roar stopped her. She turned around, to see a large figure standing in the entrance to the woods. It was an 8 foot tall, humanoid figure, with the head of a wolf. And it was growling.

Belle's mother was in shock, but soon snapped out of it when it roared. She screamed and grabbed the machete in defense. When the creature ran for her, she swiped the machete at the thing, causing the silver to touch the werewolf skin, severly burning it. Belle, went outside to see what was going on, and covered her mouth in fear. The creature growled at Belle's mother, and ran towards her again. She prodded the machete at the thing, but it swiped it off her hands. Belle's mother was pinned to the floor.

She screamed and looked away, not wanting to see the teeth, as it pierced the flesh of her throat. She screamed louder in pain, and used her hands to try and push it away, even trying to punch the thing. Flesh torn apart, and bits of bones cracking, and she screamed one more time, before falling limp. Belle was in shock. The werewolf roared into the night, and carried the body to the forest. "MOMMY!" Belle called, but the creature ignored her. Belle ran back inside, and went to her bed. Her mom is gone. This incident traumatized her for life, and for many years to come.


	2. Moving Out

Present day, 17th century.

Belle, the beauty from her village years later, is now a princess in a castle, married to a handsome prince named Adam, who was, at one point, a fearsome beast cursed by the enchanted fairy when he was 16, along with all the castle inhabitants. Now that they are human again, and Adam has learned to not be a spoiled BRAT, they lived a happy life, and even had a beautiful daughter, named Lyneth. She was just as beautiful as her mother, and just as kind and intelligent as well. But unfortunately, she also has the same, fierce short temper as her father. Her outbursts, however, are rare, thankfully, as she has an easier time controlling her temper than her father. She also can a little bit wild at times, like her father as a kid. She's 15 now, and is good friends with another castle inhabitant, Chip, who used to be a small teapot.

It's the summer vacation right now. And Lyneth is putting on some makeup. Once she placed an earring, Belle walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her belly, head laying on her left shoulder.

"Good morning, Lyneth." She said, smiling. "Morning, mom." Lyneth replied. "You look beautiful." She complimented, kissing her in the cheeks. Lyneth giggled. "I've got some news for you." "What is it?" asked Lyneth. "For summer vacation, you and I are going to my home village. Just you and I." she said, smiling. "Really? Wait, why the two of us?" "Just for a mother and daughter bonding." She said. Lyneth smiled and hugged her. "When will we leave?" she asked. "Tonight. We're just gonna pack everything up." Lyneth smiled and hugged her again. Belle hugged her back and tickled her neck for a second.

So for the rest of the day, everyone began to pick up everything they need for the trip. Once they are done, they simply waited for the time to go back. So, Lyneth simply did what she does; practicing her dance. At one point, Belle visited and danced with her as well.

Once the time comes, they said goodbye to their family and went on some horses to their old home. Just Belle and 


End file.
